1. Technical Field:
The present invention relates generally to the field of mounting and storing electrical components and in particular to the field of modular packaging systems for printed circuit boards, power supplies and the like. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to low cost modular packaging systems for electrical components which utilize multiple identical packaging structural elements.
2. Background Art:
Known systems for packaging electrical components have generally consisted of separate structures which are constructed of multiple unique components. Typically, a vertical cabinet is constructed which includes a frame and vertical mounting rails which are attached along the front of the frame. Next, subframes or subracks holding electrical components and adapted to slide within the main frame are added. Typically, a subframe, such as a "card cage" will occupy a significant amount of space along the interior portions of the main frame. Thereafter, multiple external panels or doors are provided, each of which is uniquely designed for a particular location within the packaging system.
Known prior art frame/subframe packaging systems may include an internal rack which permits the side by side mounting of multiple connection boxes which may be filled with printed circuit cards. Similarly, some known packaging systems permit an adjustable card cage or cabinet to be utilized so that printed circuit boards having differing widths may be simultaneously stored. Such systems often permit the stacking of multiple units wherein unused circuit boards may be stored within the packaging system. Recently a modular packaging system has been proposed which attempts to minimize wasted space within the package's system by providing individual structural elements or modules which provide both the strength of a separate frame system and the internal structure necessary to mount electrical components such as circuit boards without the use of subracks. The resultant structure is said to provide additional useable space within the packaging system for electrical components; however, it must also be constructed of a large number of unique panels and structural elements.
It should therefore be obvious that a need exists for a modular electrical component packaging system which utilizes a small number of structural elements, many of which are identical, so that the construction and maintenance costs for such a system may be minimized.